Communication devices typically include multiple logical components integrated together to provide a general function. In operation, each of the logical components may provide a specific function which, when combined with other components, enables the communication device to provide an array of services. As an example, a cellular phone may include a display which provides caller identification information, a loudspeaker to broadcast communications, and a microphone to receive the voice of the speaker. The combination of the display, the loudspeaker, and the microphone along with other components enables a single cellular telephone to provide telephony service to a user.